


Hop To It

by SherryBaby14



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Hopper arrests you for protesting.  You bang.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Hop To It

“This is BULLSHIT Jim.” You stomped your foot against the floor of the car. “And you know it. We weren’t doing anything wrong!”

“Protesting without a permit?” His voice carried an air of annoyance, but you knew it wasn’t directed at you. Not really at least. 

“Since when are you a henchman?” You wanted to spit at him, but were too angry to generate enough saliva. “You don’t deserve to wear that badge.”

“ENOUGH!” There was a roar in his tone that demanded quiet from all your inner thoughts. “I GAVE you plenty of opportunities to disband. EVERYONE ELSE listened. But no, you had to cause a scene. Throw a fit like a child. Do you think I wanted to handcuff you? Toss you in the backseat? ARREST you?” 

You wanted to scream at him, call him more names, but instead you slouched back uncomfortable on your locked wrists. That didn’t bother you though, you were more confused by the other urge you had. To apologize. And what for? You weren’t wrong. But you didn’t want Jim Hooper speaking to you that way. It bothered you.

You thought about it the rest of the ride and found yourself wiggling your hips. A realization spread over you as horror sunk in. It bothered you alright, but not in the way you thought. 

“Come on.” Jim turned off the car and exited, slamming his door before opening yours. “Don’t fight me. Let’s not make this any harder than it has to be.” 

He reached out and grabbed your cuffed wrists, keeping his hand on your head as he led you out of the car. Feeling his hands on you sent another wave of heat through your body. How the hell was this turning you on? 

“Good girl.” He walked you into the police station. “Thank you for cooperating.” 

You should have been offended, but there was something in the tone of his voice that more so made you want to purr. 

As he guided you through the station you kept your eyes downcast, struggling with why you were so turned on. Was it the rush of adrenaline from the protest? It couldn’t be from Hopper. You’d known him forever, but you replayed the way he yelled at you in the car and felt the dampness grow between your legs. 

“Woah.” A deputy spun in his chair. “You arrested her Chief? What for? You want me to start the paperwork?” 

“No.” Hopper let out a strange growl. “I’ll handle her myself.” 

You stopped moving and he bumped into you. Your hands were right at his crotch and you felt it. He was hard. Your eyes almost bulged out of your head, but he shoved your shoulder and you kept walking. You hoped handle meant something else. 

Instead of going to the cages Hopper went for his office door. You stumbled when he pushed you inside and slammed the door behind him. 

Before you could fall over he grabbed your cuffs again and spun you around to face him, his body pressed against yours. He looked gigantic and you’d never felt smaller in your life.

“You think you can talk to me that way?” There was a fire in his eyes as he backed you up until your ass hit his desk. “And you wouldn’t have to answer for it?” 

No words came to your mind as you stared up at him with shock. He brought a hand to your chin and gripped it tight, giving a shake to your face.

“ANSWER ME!” There was no way to tell if he yelled or it only sounded like that in your mind.

“I’m…sorry.” You felt your lip quake. 

Hopper’s chest was rising up and down. You realized he was inches from your face. Your eyes couldn’t leave his. It was like you were in a staring contest. But then he broke, looking at your lips. A small gasp left your mouth, but it wasn’t audible. He was on you in a second. 

His kiss was as powerful as he was, invoking your lips, taking complete control. You forgot about your cuffs and tugged at your arms, wanting to throw them around his neck and pull him in even deeper. The metal bit into your wrists, causing you to whine into his mouth. 

Hopper’s hands dropped to your thighs. He went to your jeans and yanked, tugging them down over your hips. You heard a rip that bit into your skin since he didn’t bother with the fly. It was hard to focus on what was happening and kiss him at the same time. He demanded so much attention your brain couldn’t keep up. 

“Talking to me like that? Who do you think I am.” He brought his foot between your legs and stomped down, taking your pants and panties with him. “I am the fucking Chief.” 

His powerful hands went under your thighs and hoisted you onto his desk, positioning you so you hung off. 

“Say it.” Hopper’s hands went to his belt, the clank of the metal coming undone and the zipper filling the room. “SAY IT!”

“You’re the Chief.” You spread your knees, your pants still around your ankles. “You’re the CHIEF!” 

“That’s right Lady.” His massive cock fell forward. 

You tried to scoot back at the sight, unsure how you were going to be able to handle that. 

“I’m the Chief.” He put a hand on your cuffs again and stepped forward, dragging his head up and down your slit. He stopped at your entrance and you looked down, certain he wouldn’t fit. “And you will listen to me.”

His cock stretched you as he leaned forward. Your thighs started to shake, unable to believe your that your body was taking something so powerful. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” He took a deep breath. “I should slam this right into you after your behavior today. You were such a bad girl.” 

You would have collapsed, but his hand on your cuffs kept you upright. He burned and filled you in such a delicious way it made you throw your head back instead. Your pussy was slick and ready for him, but he was too thick. 

“Tell me.” He felt maddening. “Tell me what a bad girl you were.”

“I was so bad Chief.” You didn’t know if your eyes were shut or you just lost control of them. “So bad. I’m sorry. Please take off the cuffs. I want to touch you.” 

You didn’t even think the words before you spoke them.

“No.” He grunted and shoved in harder. “Only good girls get to touch me.”

“I’ll be your good girl.” You let out a whimper. “Please. I want to touch you. Pretty please.” 

“Show me what a good girl you can be.” Hopper’s hands went to your hips. 

He lifted you in the air like you were a rag doll, bringing you down hard on his cock as he sat in the visitor’s chair. 

Your cunt had never been so happy to be filled. You dropped your head to his shoulder, wiggling around him as you adjusted to his size. 

“Show me.” His hand creeped up your cheek, gently lifting your head. He rested your forehead to his. “Show me now.” 

You started to rock your hips, grinding your clit against his belly. The roughness of his clothing giving a different sensation. Then you kicked your feet, finally using your shoes to get the jeans off your ankles. 

Once you had that freedom you started to bounce, continuing to roll your hips and slide up and down his shaft to the best of your ability. He grabbed the back of your neck and pulled your mouth toward his.

“That’s a good girl.” He slammed your head down and his tongue invaded your mouth. 

You moaned into him, but felt like his praise gave you extra energy. You started to ride him, bucking, humping, grinding. Using his massive cock as your toy, enjoying the way it bounced against your cervix with a sting. 

The pain and pleasure started to mix into one. You were sure your wrists were bleeding as you continued to struggle against the bindings. Your body had taken complete control and you felt the coil in your stomach tighten. 

“I’ll be good.” You didn’t know if you were speaking. “So good for you.” 

His hands went to your hips and he pushed them down. You screamed as your clit was forced against him, but wound yourself like crazy as he stuffed you and put the pressure you needed on your clit to come undone. 

Your release spread across your entire body. You were shaking and floating in pleasure when you felt his cock erupt inside you, coating you with his cum. Your chest struggled to catch a breath. You slumped forward, your head on his chest. 

“That’s a good girl.” He rubbed your back. “Not protesting now?” 

There was a chuckle in his words. But all you could do was nod your head. You were done protesting.


End file.
